umm sure
by moops
Summary: SI story of a guy who is put into the timeline of HP that he knows nothing about into a world that wont play by the same rules that he has read. AU because of mixed world.


**I had some time, and these will be shorter chapters then my other works. As of right now I am having issues with where to go with the other story since he is getting bored with life. I know I would be if I was his age.**

1

1

1

1

"Better be Slytherin!"

With that my eyes were suddenly filled with light and I looked around. I was just dumbfounded and looked around not knowing what was going on. I had just gone to sleep and now I'm here where ever here is. This has to be the most realistic dream I've ever had, it reminds me of harry potter because of what was just said. Reason for this is a talking hat and the fact that I am in an old castle great hall with candles floating above the kids.

While I was processing this I was pushed from behind from what looked to be a person in there 40's, that must be McGonagall. Because of this I got up and headed to Slytherin and sat down next to another 11 years old.

When I sat down the boy I sat next to stuck out his hand and said.

"Hi my names John Cardington, as you probably remember from the sorting. I just wanted to formally introduce myself since we will be year mates for the next 7 years."

I responded instinctively with "Hi my name is Markus Cadmus nice to meet you" as I was shaking his hand I was struck with the thought that this wasn't my name. At the same time I can't remember what my name was. As John turned his look back to the sorting I just sat there and stared into my empty plate. Sitting there I can feel everything and hear things with perfect clarity, I even poked myself with the knife on the table and quickly pulled away from the sting. This was looking to be less likely a dream and more along the lines for a stupid ROB (random omnipotent bastard) dropping a hopeless individual into a universe where he will flounder and change the world while the ROB watches the ripples he causes.

While I'm sitting here and shaking hands on autopilot, I'm starting to wonder why I am not losing my shit and ranting or breaking down and crying. With this thought in my head I start trying to see what I do remember since I can't remember my real name. as I am going over things I notice I can't remember anything personal about my life, but I can remember knowledge that I probably learned in my life I even remember movies and TV shows but I don't remember sitting there and watching.

He I can remember learning things in school but not what school or schools I went to. Then add to my emotions being dampened and I am just going on autopilot while making small talk and giving the polite nod and smile while putting food on my plate. I am not even hearing anything going on around me or even what Dumbledore has said. So obviously I am freaking out but it's not causing as much of an issue that would normally be expected.

Another big issue that I am thinking on is that I am in slytherin. I would never have chosen that if I got a chance because there is no way I am a pure blood and if I was then I have no idea what to say and how to act to keep up that view. So I am going to have to learn as fast as I can on the customs of the pure bloods before I get called out. God damn it I fucking hate this, at least I have a D and I didn't get turned into a house elf or some other shit like that.

Finally the dinner is done and Dumbledore for some reason is talking about there is always a bright light in these trying times. I could understand what the hell he was talking about so just followed along with all the other students from slytherin to our common room.

1

1

1

1

After everything was told to us and we were given out guidelines from Professor Slughorn on how to act with each other and the rest of the school we were then sent to out rooms that had our name on it. They were done in alphabetical order in different areas depending on our year. There was no segregation between genders because we each had our own room with an attached shower but no bath.

As soon as I entered my room all the emotions I had expected all came flooding into me now. It didn't make sense but this whole situation didn't make sense. I think I was a mix between hysterical and starting a full blown panic attack, till I finally pulled myself together.

When I got up from the bed that I had somehow made my way to during my episode. I saw a desk at one corner with a newspaper on it, a trunk at the foot of my bed that was next to a wall, and a book shelf that has one book on it.

With that in sight and needing to calm myself some more I made my way to the book. The cover was blank just a plain black hard cover that was around 200pg long. When I opened the cover there was a note in there so I opened it up from its folded position and read what it said.

 _ **Hello victim,**_

 _ **As you have guessed I am what you term a ROB, and I quite like the bastard part but I'm not as cruel as my counterparts. The reason I say this is that I am giving you 3 gifts to make things interesting in your journey before I take you to the final destination; I have for you in 30 years. Think of this world as a training montage, as the next reality I drop you in will eat you alive if I just gave you powers and then dropped you there.**_

 _ **This way you should last longer to keep me entertained longer. Because to me the next 30 years won't pass but an instant if I wish it, so I will be very interested in what happens when you come out into the new reality. I am limiting myself on knowing what you have accomplished here. There is no point in crying because I don't care, and just to make it so you don't turn into a complete sociopath before heading off into the next world because you think you can't have a real lasting relationship, I will let you bring 1 person for every appendage you keep. So you better make sure you don't lose your body parts while you learn and grow in this world hahaha.**_

 _ **As for your gifts I will tell you the first one is knowledge. The knowledge is that this universe is a combination of Potter verse and DXD. There will obviously be differences but those are yours to find out. So don't let yourself get turned into a devil and get teleported away or you might turn into a mindless stray on the other end if you don't have the will to stop the corruption of an unregulated piece. Even if you do, it will be fun to see the destruction that version of you would create in that reality.**_

 _ **The second gift is that I have given you a modified sacred gear. The gear I am giving you is twilight healing but instead of just healing it can modify the person you are healing as long as you know what you are doing. Thus its new name is twilight remake since it can remake any living being if used properly through touch. Along with a fun soul that's locked in there that if you ever get contact will help you with this. The gear will also be colored blood red in its initial release state as to not look the same as the original.**_

 _ **The 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **gift to you is that when you leave this reality along with who wishes to come with you I will let you keep everything that is attached to you but up to 30cm out from your body. This means you can't take a tank with you but you may keep your clothes and anything else you can keep hold of. I hope you munchkin all this to the N degree. Because this is it there are not do overs or more things that can be asked for. A week before you are set to be transported at 12:00pm where ever you are in that time zone a number 7 will appear on your palm and start a week count down to that following 12:00pm. I look forward to the things you change in this and the next worlds. If you're lucky I might toss you somewhere else once your life gets to boring, after you have fun in the next reality.**_

 _ **Now here is some background that has been inserted into this world to give you some form of paperwork. You are currently listed as an emancipated pureblood that has been out of the country till now, there by making a reason no one knows you. Your house is a minor and has no vault, and the only money you have is in your trunk and its 100 galleons 100 sickles and 100 knuts be happy your schooling is paid for. You have no home, and the only things you own are your trunk and anything else in it. Your trunk contains everything a pureblood would have brought to school other than the book you are now holding, it contains the customs and legal requirements of a pureblood should know before coming to school, along with stuff that's normally not written about.**_

 _ **Have fun and hope you figure out something for money before school ends and you are out on the street. Just to help you out your wand has no trace on it for underage magic so this should help you in the summer to get you a home or if you haven't made money by then a job during the summer.**_

After I read this I needed to have a seat, so I went back to my bed and just laid down to think about my life. Even though I knew I had a life before this, this is the only life I know. So I will have to work my ass off in the medical field. I figure and anything else I can use my magic for so I will look into warding, curse breaking because it will help me know how to make them, if I can destroy them and healing. But at the same time I guess I should figure out what is going on in the Potter verse because what Dumbledore now mentioned has some ominous connotations.

I went over to the table to grab the paper and opened it up on the bed to read. The first thing that caught my attention was the date. It was 1981 I was not in Harry's parent's time or his time; I was basically stuck in the middle with no clue who these people I am going to school with are. Hell with Voldemort still around I could be sentenced to death with one of his followers that are in the school. FUCK. I am going to have to be so careful with the people here. Well then that's a first to accomplish is find something on occlumency so I can hide my emotions on things, and not lose it if I see some horrible shit happen because of his followers that are here.

1

1

1

1

After a restless night sleep I woke up and just said "fuck It!" and realized no matter what this was to be my life and there was nothing I can do. Luckily I had a pocket watch on me, be it magical or mechanical or a combination I don't know. According to it, it was 6 am so I had time till all the snakes were to meet in the common room at 8am so we don't get lost.

Because of this I decided to go to my trunk and get some paper and pens, to write myself a list on what I need to accomplish and anything else I need to know so I don't forget. When I opened my trunk I then realized that I am going to have to use quills and ink, also parchment for paper. Luckily I had a 5 compartment trunk and it was labeled, the compartments weren't the size of a house or anything, it was more along the lines of the space of what my trunk would be for each compartment as if I had 5 trunks.

After I got the needed supplies and a few painful starts I wrote out a list of things I should do this year before I needed to find a home.

 _ **-get a house elf some how**_

 _ **-learn occlumency at min, preferably legilimency if I can find info on it**_

 _ **-keep my head down and don't get noticed till tom is gone, if at all he can do it.**_

 _ **-find the marauders map from Filches office. Preferably take everything that was confiscated after when I have spells to diagnose what is harmful because he is a squib and wouldn't know dangerous objects before taking it.**_

 _ **-learn how to selective obliviate in case of emergencies.**_

 _ **-get to the RoR after I get the map and find some money or jewelry to sell or anything else profitable.**_

 _ **-try and find real limits of RoR and if it's like FF or more realistic.**_

 _ **-get notebooks for each class, one for classwork and one for finished charms and how to do wand movements with moving pictures so I never forget.**_

 _ **-have a look around and make a list of things to get and also how to make them.**_

 _ **-start learning runes**_

 _ **-figure out my damn gear.**_

Once done with this chicken scratch I looked it over and couldn't think of anything else so I shoved it into my boot. I put it there because who knows who will go into my room before I can ward it. I need to go over the book I have and see if there are any basic wards students are supposed to know for their rooms if they get into Slytherin or something. As of right now the book, note and my list are not leaving my person at all. With thinking that, I head over to start reading more of the book and hope there is something quick and dirty I can do to my door or room to keep it private.

1

1

1

1

 **Might do more of this later, I have to see what I would have to change with HP and DXD to make this world work so they line up. No longinus gear for him and I don't plan for him to get a peerage or anything since he is on a time limit training montage. He will use this training time to understand what he can do and because the next universe could still kill him if he doesn't learn enough if they find out he has powers or get trapped under someone's thumb. My SI won't be op, he will just munchkin the hell out of what he has, to stay alive and enjoy his life.**

 **Put this out because my boss left the country.**


End file.
